This application requests partial support for the conference "Chemical Modifiers of Cancer Treatment" to be held in Banff, Canada, from November 27 to December 1, 1983. The specific aim of this application is to fund publication of the proceedings of the conference so as to obtain wide dissemination of its contents. The subject of the conference is the use of chemical agents, primarily radiosensitizers, radioprotectors, and repair inhibitors, which modify the response of tumor and/or normal tissues to the cytotoxic effects of radiation or chemotherapeutic drugs. The object of such modification is to improve the therapeutic ratio of radiotherapy and chemotherapy so as to improve the outcome of these two forms of cancer therapy. This conference will be the fourth such international meeting devoted to radiosensitizers and radioprotectors. It will bring together basic scientists in chemistry and biology with clinicians in radiotherapy and chemotherapy. It will foster an exchange of information on the status of current research, point the way to future efforts and, most important of all, it will stimulate the design and implementation of new clinical trials.